the Lion, the Witch and the Silver Chord
by CircleDaybreaker
Summary: Yes my boyfriend  -ahem, soulmate-  is a shapeshifter. Joking? Nope, I'm completely serious. Mental hospital? Never been. Excuse me? Drugs! Never!  I swear I'm telling the truth! Fine, don't believe me? Well then I'll tell you what happened…
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: The Night World belongs to L.J Smith! **

**Prologue **

I used to think love was something meant for books, movies and poems, or for adults who were ready for marriage and a family. It was something I loved to hear or read about, but imagining it for me, well it was just weird, like something that would never happen. I used to be wrong.

I also used to think that humans were the only intelligent thing out there, that vampires, werewolves, witches and shapeshifters were just made up myths that siblings used to give each other nightmares on Halloween,(excuse me, Samhain. Sorry fellow witches) or that I was one of them. Yup, you guessed, wrong again. But, you know something? Being a witch, no mater how diluted, was actually pretty awesome. And having a cat for a boyfriend actually is not as bad as some might think. What? NO! Not a real cat! Are you crazy? Cat as in my nickname for a lion shapeshifter! Yes my boyfriend (ahem, soulmate) is a shapeshifter. Joking? Nope, I'm completely serious. Mental hospital? Never been. Excuse me? Drugs! Never! I swear I'm telling the truth! Fine, don't believe me? Well then I'll tell you what happened…

**Lol I wrote this a while ago and I was planning on posting it along with the first chapter but then I just decided why not just post the prologue? So there you have it. **

**Aren't you proud? This story isn't gonna be about the daybreakers! Well, I might add them in…just for fun…**

**I know there isn't really anything to review yet… BUT PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! NIGHT WORLD IS L.J SMITH'S! but Blake and Christy and the lion(youll find out his name later :p) are mine!**

**Fast update right? I know im just that amazing! No Im kidding I actually wrote this with the prologue, I just had to finish it. So I finished it and decided well its done so might as well post it! Fascinating, huh? **

**Lol well I worked hard so I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Blake Alisa Decorus!"

Blake shot up in her bed. "wha? What happened?" She asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Blake! You can not snooze your alarm clock, then fall back asleep!" Her mother shouted angrily.

"I only stayed for 5 extra minutes…" she slurred, drowsy.

"Oh yea?" Her mother asked, bright blue eyes flashing. "What time did you get up?"

"Uhh… my alarm is set for 6…" she glanced at her clock. "Shit! 7:15! Why are you only waking me up now! School starts in 20 minutes!" She leapt out of her bed, curly dark golden hair falling in ringlets to the small of her back.

"Oh no, don't you dare blame this on me!" Her mother shouted, her hair swinging. It was the same as Blake's , but cut right above her shoulders. "Your 17 now. Your _supposed _to be more responsible!"

"Ugh, Ma I get it, please just let me get ready." She quickly pulled out her lucky jeans and her favorite gray t-shirt(and underwear) and ran to the bathroom. _Good thing I showered last night. _She thought, since she usually showered in the mornings. She quickly brushed both her hair and teeth, and pulled on her fresh clothes. She ran back into her room, putting her hair up in a simple bun and slipping on her converse. She grabbed her books and bag. Stopping for a moment she quickly looked herself over in the mirror.

Her golden hair looked auburn in the dim lighting, and her dark skin looked even darker. She knew she had gotten her hair from her mother, but unlike her mother's pale and freckle covered skin, hers was a deep tan. She supposed she got it from her father, but her mother never told her. Blake was the result of a one night stand. Her mother always told her she had tried to find him when she realized she was pregnant, but could not. But the part about her that caught everyone off guard- sometimes even her when she looked in a mirror- was her eyes. The irises went from a pale violet from the pupils to an almost black dark violet were it met the whites. At first her mother had assumed it was some genetic disorder, maybe from a rare disease, and had seeked medical help. The doctor had said that violet eyes were simply a very rare recessive trait, although he had never seen eyes that were quiet like Blake's.

Blake gave herself another quick once-over before making a mad dash out of the door and through the kitchen, grabbing her keys and a piece of toast from her mothers waiting hands, and ran out the front door. "Thanks love you bye Ma!" She shouted, and ran to her beloved (Used) Chevy. While getting in, she almost thought she saw a flash of gold in the bushes, but decided to ignore it and sped to her school, John F. Kennedy High School. (lol I did not know what to name it so I asked my dad who his fave president was :p )

"Thank _goddess_!" Her friend Christy exclaimed when she stepped out of her car. "I have been waiting for you for like-" she checked her watch "-6 whole minutes!"

Blake rolled her eyes. If anyone was an over-exaggerator, it was Christy Rodriguez. At first Blake had wondered about the whole Goddess thing, but Christy had never explained it to her. Sometimes Blake still thought about the odd way they had become friends. It was a few days into freshman year, and she had been running through the halls, trying to get to class, when she had accidentally bumped into Christy. She remembered her face, like she was about to make some snarky comment, but then she had seen Blake's eyes. Blake had prepared herself for the onslaught of questions that always came, but she was surprised when Christy had _bowed, _actually bowed, murmured something like "Unity." And asked her "Are you Blake Decorus?" Blake had been so surprised, she had onl been able to nod yes. Christy had smled, introduced herself and declared, "Were going to be great friends!" and then skipped off down the hallway. Blake remembered standing there for a few moments, dazed, until the bell woke her up and had her sprinting once more through the halls. Since hen, Christy had been a great, if no slightly over-protective friend. Blake blinked and brought herself back to the present when she realized Christy was still talking.

"- and I was worried I would have to go to orientation alone! And that thing is _so_ boring!"

Blake snickered. She had a point there. Today was their first day back to school after summer break, and they were going into the 11th grade. But the orientation every year was always boring, and even worse if you had no one to talk to.

"And now your not even listening to me!" Christy sounded exasperated.

"What? No I was listening! Well mostly anyway…" Her friend glared at her. "I'm sorry! I was daydreaming."

Instead of getting mad, Christy gazed at her and asked seriously. "Was it like a vision?"

Blake rolled her eyes. "Nope" She said, popping the p. By now Blake was used to these kinds of questions. Christy always seemed to ask them. Things like, "Was the drawing very realistic?" or "Was the dream unusually vivid?" it was like Christy thought she was kind of physic or something. Crazy, right? Well of course, Blake had had unusually vivid dreams before…but it was not like she was going to tell Christy that.

They made It to the auditorium just as the orientation was about to start. Finiding seats at the back, Blake made herself comfortable and prepared to daydream. She found a place to stare at, making sure no one was in the way so they would think she was staring at them(she had been in that awkward situation before)

She was finally able to drift off…

_She was standing in utter darkness, so dark that when she put her hand in fron of her face she could not see it. She started to panic, when suddenly images started to flash by her. _

_A dark alleyway… Bright white, sharp teeth…An orange blast…a huge golden-was that a lion?... A boy about her age, with tawny hair and violet eyes. _Like me_… A huge mansion…blue fire….a dragon? She distantly heard her name being called, over and over…_

"Blake? Blake!" Christy was shouting in her ear, shaking her shoulder.

Blake blinked her eyes, coming back to the real world. _What just happened?_

"What did you see?" Christy lowered her voice, staring into Blake's eyes with her own emerald ones.

"I don't know, something about and alleyway, a lion and fire." She didn't want to explain everything, it just felt too weird.

She hard Christy gasp. "Fire? Was it blue?"

Blake stopped, disbelief coursing through her. "How-how did you know?"

Instead of answering, Christy strode ahead and grabbed her arm, dragging her along. "Come on, we need to get our schedules."

But Blake wasn't about to let this go. She wrenched her arm free, causing Christy to turn around and look at her. "No Christy, seriously. You always ask me all this weird stuff about visions and drawings and dreams, and you say weird things like Goddess. I want to know why that is and how you know what I saw!" Blake was finally fed up with her friend's weird behavior.

Blake saw something like respect flash through Christy's eyes, and she sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll tell you-tomorrow. I think you're ready. Now come on! I need my schedule!" She turned and started to drag Blake again.

Without stopping this time, Blake asked. "Ready for what?"

Christy smiled. "You just don't give up do you! I said I'd tell you tomorrow! Now come on! And stop being so stubborn." she laughed.

Blake rolled her eyes. Well, at least she had gotten _something _from her.

A few hours later, Blake was on her way home. All they had done that day was go to their homeroom class. Blake had had chemistry (fun right?) And all her teacher had done was drone on and on about what he expected from them, what they would be learning and so on. Blake had, unfortunately, began to doze off, and had had the same 'vision' as she had at orientation. _I wonder what it means? _She thought as she pulled into her driveway. She quickly shrugged off the thought and decided to take a nap since she did not have any homework (yet).

Blake was woken up at 6:00 by her mother shouting "Blake, Sweetie, you're goanna need to walk down to the store and buy yourself some dinner, I have a really important meeting. Money's on the table!"

Blake groaned and got up. This was not the first time this had happened. Judie Decorus was the CEO of her company, and it was a very demanding job. Blake understood completely, but it still kind of annoyed her. Blake combed her messy bed-head into a pony tail, and jogged downstairs to see that her mother had indeed left 40$ dollars along with a note that said:

_Dear Blake,_

_I'm so sorry I was unable to stay home with you tonight, but hey look at the bright side!_

_You can get whatever you want, and the change is yours!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

_Ps: please be careful, bring your cell, and don't go too far!_

"Well thank you mom." Blake murmured, getting on her coat. "Note to self: spend as little as possible."

She did take the 'be careful' part to heart, though. She knew how dangerous the nice quaint- oh, I'm sorry, did I say nice quaint? I meant HUGE and CRIME RIDDEN- city of Las Vegas could be. But lucky for her, they lived in one of the nicer-ish parts of the city, and there was a small shopping center about half a mile away- perfect distance for some good exercise.

40 minutes later she was walking out of McDonalds (Well, her mom did say she cold have whatever she wanted) When she looked up and saw dark rainclouds. **(Idk if u can see rainclouds at night but OH WELL) **_Oh great, now I'm gonna get soaking wet. Unless I take my short cut, maybe I'll be able to get home before the storm hits?_

She started jogging. (What? She was wearing her favorite Uggs! She couldn't let them get ruined!) After about 10 minutes she found what she was looking for. There was a long alleyway that cut a diagonal path through a few buildings, and cut the half mile in half.

She turned down it, but instead of walking, she practically sprinted. Well, it _was_ a dark alleyway in the middle of the night, and she _was_ very superstitions about alleyways. She was about halfway through, when she saw a figure detach itself from the wall and slowly walk to the middle of the narrow alleyway. Blake swore her heart skipped a few beats. She backed up a step

"uhh he-hello?" Her voice wavered.

The figure started walking towards her. As soon as the man was close enough for her to see him, he smiled and said evily. "I'm hungry."

Blake could only stare for a moment. This man was probably in his early 20's, with dark hair and dark eyes. For most girls he would have been a knockout, but to Blake he was just…Scary. Like he was too beautiful to be true. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Uh… well I have some McDonalds, if you, uh, want that." She took another step back, at the same time holding out the greasy paper bag.

The man threw back his head and laughed. It was not a pleasant sound. "No, you stupid vermin, I'm no hungry for _that._

_Vermin? What the hell? Did he just call _me _that? Or are there rats running around?_She looked at the ground. Nope, no rats. Weird….

"I'm hungry for something a little more _alive." _He took a step closer, and smiled again. Except now since he was closer, She could see his eyes go silver, and his kanine teeth _grow. _

_What the hell? _Then suddenly the man lunged at her, and the beginning of the vision flashe back to her mind: _A dark alleyway…Bright white sharp teeth… _Oh god why is this happening? She thought desperately. The Man caught her shoulders before she could register he was moving. _Oh my god, is it possible to be that fast?_ And then something happened that she never would have expected in a million years.

He bent down, and placed his lips on her neck. Then he bit her.

The pain was terrible. She could practically _feel _the life being drained out of her. The only coherent thought passing through her head, _He's drinking my blood, he's drinking my blood. _Then after a minute she thought _I'm so sorry mom. I hope you'll be okay without me. _She was not sure why, but she suddenly knew, with an eerie calm, that she was going to die. And she was okay with it.

Then seemingly out of nowhere, there was a blast of orange energy, wrenching the man off of her. Another part of her vision came back to her: _…An orange blast… _this is getting really creepy

She stumbled back, feeling weak, until she reached the wall. Then she fell and ended up in a sitting position. She looked towards where the blast had come from. _Oh. My. God. _Christy was standing there, and her hands were _steaming. _That energy blast was Christy! Christy turned and walked to Blake, worry creasing her brow. "Blake, are you all right?"

Blake couldn't form any words, only stare. Then she saw movement behind Christy. The vampire was getting up. Christy did not seem to notice. Blake tried to form words, she really did, but she found it was impossible. The vampire was moving so silently, she was sure he would get to them, when something big and golden knocked him down, creating a loud _thwack. _Blake's first thought was _What the hell is a freaking Lion doing in the middle of Las Vegas? _Then another part of her vision flashed: _…A huge golden-was that a lion?..._

Blake noticed something big in the Lions mouth. To her it looked like a stick, with a _very _sharp edge.  
Suddenly-was she seeing correctly?- The Lion plunged the stick into the mans chest. _Oh my god. That Lion just killed that…thing…_

The lion turned to them. _Wait, are his eyes, _violet? She did not know how to explain what happened next. The lions body, rippled? Then it just disappeared, or so she thought. Then, out of nowhere, a boy –about her age-was standing in it's place, the same violet eyes looking down at her with worry. She noticed he had the same tawny colored hair as the lions fur. The vision again coursed through her: _…A boy, about her age, with tawny hair and violet eyes…_

Then the boy looked at her, and there eyes made contact. It was like some sort of electric shock ran through her, and then for some reason she saw this silver chord…

It was too much for her too take. And for the first time in Blake's young life, she fainted

* * *

**Yes I know they both have purple eyes, which means there both Harman's (Sorry for the spoiler but if you didn't know that already then you don't know the Night World) But lets just say Blake's great something grandmother was adopted but she still managed to get the purple eyes, and is still technically a Harman, Kay? THANKS! **

**My first non-Daybreaker story! I'm kinda proud! Lol but I'll probably put the Daybreakers in there somewhere…Just for fun :) **

**SOOOOOO was it good? Should I continueee? REVIEW OR I MIGHT DIEE! No im kidding but seriously if you read please review! It gives my life meaning! Again kidding(sorta) PLEASE review though!**

**-lol sorry for that little rant there I'm just kinda hyper!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer—Night World is…not….mine *sobs***

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Leo**

Leo Weald watched, horror stricken, as Blake's eyes rolled up into her head and she feinted. He made a move to grab her, but Christy was faster, catching her just before her head made contact with the ground. Sure, he was worried about how she would handle this information, but not much. He knew she was strong. The feeling overwhelming him now was pure happiness. She had seen the silver chord. No, she did not know what it was, but he could still be happy about it, right? Ever since he had seen her, and saw that same silver chord himself, he had been waiting, more like _dreaming,_ for the day she would see it too. Yes, there were a few problems with this, such as the fact that she wasn't supposed to have a soulmate, but for now he could forget about that. Unfortunately, Christy was a very smart witch.

"What are you doing here? She's _my _charge, and I thought you were on vacation?" She glared up at him. They both worked for Circle Daybreak, and were close friends. Christy had been assigned to watch after Blake, until she was ready to learn about the Night World and her part in it. Leo did field work, like finding and killing over-active Night Worlders. But she was right, he was on vacation now. The only thing that she did not know was that his idea of vacation was silently following his soulmate. **(stalker-ish much?) **

"My friend was in danger. What was I supposed to do?" He knew this was a lame excuse, but it was all he could think of at the moment. Most of his attention was on the fact that his soulmate was _right there_, and could possibly be injured. His eyes repeatedly checked over her body for injuries. Christy noticed this.

She snorted. "She's fine, I've already checked her ,like, three times, calm yourself. And there is no _possible_ way you could have known that _I_ was in trouble, part witch or not. Oh, no, I think this has something to do with Blake."

Leo groaned. She had obviously figured it out. And she was right, the only reason he had known to come here was because he had felt Blake's pain when that vampire had bitten her. No matter how strong his witch half was, he wouldn't have been able to cast a spell that told him his friend needed his help.

"Why do you have to be so damn smart?" he growled, kneeling to pick up Blake in his arms. They started walking towards the safe-house Leo sometimes resided in.

She smiled, but instead of a witty response she asked, "How long have you known?"

He sighed. "About a year and a half."

She whistled. "You are in some deep shit, my friend."

He glared at her. "Gee thanks, like I didn't already know." They reached the end of the alley. Turning the corner they walked down the littered empty street

"Why didn't you tell Thierry?"

He gave her a sidelong look. "Why_ would _I tell him? He already has so much to worry about with the apocalypse, finding the fourth wild power, and let's not forget the new prophecies, about _her_." He glanced down at Blake.**(He cant point cause he's carrying her…duh :p) **"Plus there's always the fact that she's not even supposed to _have_ a soulmate."

Christy rolled her eyes. "Leo, do you _seriously _think that, just because of some stupid prophecy, Thierry's not gonna let you be with your _soulmate_?" They reached the safe-house and Leo unlocked the door, heading towards the bedroom. The safehouse was very small, with one bedroom, one bathroom and a small kitchen. He gently laid Blake down on the bed, wrapping the comforter around her. He then turned to Christy and sighed.

"I don't know!" He ran his fingers through his golden hair. "And that's just it! I don't know! I have no idea what Thierry would do if I told him!"

"Shhhhh!" Christy pointed to Blake's still form. She grabbed Leo's arm and dragged him into the kitchen. "Alright, look. You have got to calm down! Blake is going to be really freaked out, but she's not gonna show it, she has too much pride for that. You need to not be freaked out, for her." She sighed and looked down. "And…if you need help…I'll...go with you… to tell Thierry" She mumbled.

He smiled brightly. Christy never offered to help anyone. He knew she was only doing this because she cared for Blake and Leo. "Wow, thanks Chris, I really appreciate it."

She smiled. "Ya,ya your welcome. So, what do we do now?"

Leo plopped down onto a chair. "we wait for Blake to wake up."

* * *

**Sorry I know that was really short I promise the next chapter will be a _lot_ longer :)**

**Please pleasepleasepleaseplease review! The more reviews the sooner I update! PLEaSE! thanks :) **


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER! Night World. You know, that thing that isn't mine?**

**Alright so I noticed I keep forgetting to thank for reviews in all my stories so….THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! IN ALL MY STORIES! **

**There, that feels better ;)**

**Sorry the update took a little but like I said its long(er than before) :-)**

**Now without further ado….drum roll please!**

**The next chapter!(The crowd goes crazy!) lol**

**

* * *

**_She was running down an agonizingly familiar alleyway. Farther down she saw a figure detach itself from the shadow, and her heart skipped a beat. For some sick and twisted reason she expected a scarily handsome vampire to appear, but instead it was a boy. He looked to be about her age, 17 or 18, with brilliant purple eyes and tawny hair that flopped messily over his forehead._

_She had the weirdest urge to run her fingers through it._

_Suddenly he was in front of her. When had he started walking? She wasn't sure. He was so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face. She stepped back, but he reached up a hand to gently caress her cheek, comforting her. The simple touch sent pleasant shockwaves through her body._

_**Who is he? I think I've seen him before… **__She thought to herself._

_The boy smiled sheepishly. __**"You might have, actually. Sometimes I was rather careless, when I was following you."**_

_Had she just said that out loud? Wait, following her?_

_The boy's eyes flashed with amusement. __**"No, you didnt say that out loud, but that I will explain later. For now that's not important."**_

_She slowly backed up, and her heart squeezed when she saw pain flicker across his face. She chose to speak out loud this time. "__**How- how do you know what I'm-what I'm thinking?" **_

_He shook his head. __**"I told you, that's not what's important right now. What's important is your safety. I cannot reveal much. I am only permitted one message. Do not trust him."**_

_She was so confused, she could only ask. __**"Him? Him who?"**_

_But the boy simply shook his head again, and began backing away. _

_The world dissolved into mist, and Blake was thrown into darkness._

Slowly, Blake realized she was conscious. _So that was all a…dream? _Her eyelids fluttered as she tried to open them.

"Leo! I think she's awake!" Was that-no, it couldn't be- Christy?  
She was finally able to force her eyes open. The first thing she saw was Christy, face hovering closely above her. Her long brown hair tickled Blake's face.

"Well, do you remember?" She said eagerly.

"Chris, give her a minute, she just woke up." That voice…her dream…was it possible?

Christy leaned back, looking guilty. This allowed Blake to observe the rest of her surroundings. She was in a very small room, with one small window on the far wall. The only color in the room was the mahogany dresser and the bed posts. Everything else was white. To Blake it was almost blinding.

She saw who was leaning on the door frame, and her breath caught.

"You-but- how-dream, I thought…" She stuttered, finding it hard to form comprehensive words.

"Hey,hey. Deep breaths." Christy put a comforting hand on her shoulder "What is it?"

Blake took a few deep breaths, then turned to the boy Christy had apparently called 'Leo'. "You were in my dream. You told me 'do not trust him'." She expected Christy to ask her if it was vision, which Blake expected it was, but she remained silent, looking thoughtful.

Leo's brow furrowed in confusion. "Who?"

Blake shrugged. "I have no clue. The dream ended before you told me. Now I have an important question for both of you. _Where_ _the hell am I_?" She turned to Christy. "And may I ask why you didn't bring me home? You know my mother! If she's already died from a heart attack, you'll only have yourself to blame! And I'm expecting some sort of explanation for last night. Was that guy a cannibal? And did McDonalds drug my food? Cause I could swear on my life that I saw you shoot orange _something_ from your hands and him turn from being a lion to a boy-"

"Shift" Leo interjected.

"Wha?" Blake was staring at him like he was mental.

"Shift. Not turn. The proper term for it is shift." He said calmly, watching her intently as if expecting a reaction. Christy seemed to be watching her the same way.

"Proper term? Wait, are you saying-"

"Yes, I am. You really did see me shift from my lion form to my human form."

For a moment, Blake almost believed him. Almost. "Chris, I think your boyfriends a bit high."

Christy laughed. "Oh no,no. He's _definitely_ not my boyfriend. Just a good friend. And he's not high." Her face became serious. " And-he's not lying. Remember yesterday when I told you I would explain everything tomorrow? Well, this is a part of it." She slapped her hand to her forehead. "I should have just told you when you asked! Then none of this would have happened!"

Blake looked from her friend to the strange boy. For some odd reason, she had felt the _tiniest_ bit of relief when Christy had sad that Leo was not her boyfriend, but she quickly shook it off. Again, her mind was telling her to believe them, but the more practical-or so she thought- side was telling her this was _obviously_ all some big joke. Christy _did_ love to prank her. "Alright, Christy I have to give you props for the acting, but I think you've taken this one a _little_ too far."

Her friend stared at her for a moment, then surprise dawned on her face and she exclaimed, "Oh! You think-Of course you think- no! Not at all! I swear this isn't a prank!"

Blake rolled her eyes. "Yea, sure." She snorted. But on the inside, she was reeling with uncertainty. Christy's face was so serious, and so was Leo's. What if they were telling the truth? She waited for one of them to burst out laughing, unable too keep up the act, and tell her she was right, this was all just a joke. The moment never came. Slowly, her smile faded. "Wait, you can't be serious?"

Christy nodded, and opened her mouth like she was about to say something, But Leo beat her too it.  
"Look, Blake, what do you remember from last night?"

She stared at him for a minute, then decided it best to answer. "Uh, well, I remember going down the alley as a shortcut, and then some random guy biting me. But maybe I fell asleep or fainted? Cause I saw you-" She pointed to Christy. "-Shoot some type of, like, orange energy at the cannibal dude, and then you-" She turned to Leo, "-came, except you were a lion, and you killed the cannibal dude, and then you turned-excuse me,_ shifted_-into a guy." She thought they would start laughing at her, but Leo simply looked at her like he half regretted, half looked forward to telling her what he was about to say. She braced herself for him to say he was a doctor-in-training, and that she was being diagnosed with mental instability.

So you could probably imagine her surprise when he said, "Well, it's a good thing you have such a good memory. Saves me some explaining." He came to sit next to her. Her heart fluttered at his close proximity, but once again she ignored it.  
"Your right, you did faint, but it was after I shifted, not before. Everything you saw last night was real." He said gently, watching her closely.

She looked to Christy desperately, hoping she would agree with her and say "You know, your right. I think he is a bit high." But she didn't. Blake had no choice but to believe him.

"So-" She said slowly, "- Your trying to tell me that you _shifted _from a _lion_ into a _human_? Because, honestly, I find McDonalds drugging my food more believable."

The boy ignored this, turning to Christy. "Would you like to do the honors?" He sounded tired, like he really was not looking forward to this.

"Well I guess. I was gonna tell her today anyway…" She sighed heavily. "Alright, Blake? I'm gonna ask you a favor. You have to promise not to interrupt until the very end, alright? Promise?"

Blake nodded slowly. "I…guess…but what if I have a question?"

"Only if it's a serious question. Just hear me out, kay?"

Blake nodded again.

"Alright. It's called the Night World-"

"What's called the night world?" Christy glared at her. "Oh, right, sorry!" Blake mimicked locking her mouth and throwing away the key.

"As I was saying, It's called the Night World. It's a secret society of vampires, witches, shapeshifters and werewolves."**(BTW does anyone know the difference between a shapeshfter and a werewolf?)**

"_What?" _Blake burst out.

"I _said_, just _listen_!" Christy said through her teeth.

Blake immediately shut up, determined not to interrupt again.

"Because there are so many humans, we have to remain a secret. We all pretend to be human, taking human jobs and whatnot."

"_We?" _Blake's jaw dropped.

Christy smiled. "Yea. I'm a witch, and Leo's a shapeshifter."

"So, the orange energy…"

Christy nodded. "Witch fire. You'll be able to do it to once your trained. Who knows, you might be able to do it now if you tried. You _are_ the second witch child, after all-" Christy eyes widened as she realized what she said, and she clamped a hand over her mouth. Leo didn't move, but Blake saw his eyes darken.

"Me? _Witch_ child?" She laughed. Even to her it sounded slightly hysterical. "Ya, um, I don't think so, sorry."

Christy sighed again, looking like she was very angry at herself. "Look, Blake, I'm sorry, I wasn't supposed to tell you that till you were comfortable with the Night World. Just, let me finish, alright?"

Blake swallowed, and motioned for her to finish, trying to control her swirling emotions.

"So there is the Night World. The thing is, they all hate humans. Think of them as a sort of second class, inferior being, so on. They call 'em vermn too,"

Blake nodded. _Well, now that cannibal-oops ,vampire-calling me vermin makes sense…I geuss…_

"But Leo and I are part of this special group of Night Worlders that like humans, and work alongside them. Most of the Night Worlders who join our group join because they find human soulmates-" Blake could have _sworn_ she glanced at Leo, "-Its called Circle Daybreak."

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Oh, right! Sorry, you don't know about witch circles! Okay, there are three witch circles; Circle Midnight, Circle Twilight, and Circle Daybreak. Circle Midnight is like the evil witches who like to use dark magic. Circle Twilight are like the good witches, but there still part of the Night World. Circle Daybreak was discontinued a really long time ago, but it was re-started again because of the increasing amount of people finding their soulmates. We consider ourselves not part of the Night World, which is important because of the apocalypse-" She once more clapped a hand over her mouth, looking terrified.

"_Apocolypse?" _Blakes head was spinning with all this new information. How many people did she know that were Night Worlders? Was she really a witch? Did that make her mother or father a witch?

_Maybe that's why my father left… _She thought absentmindedly.

"look, Christy, maybe I should explain…" Leo said gently. Christy nodded.

"Alright-" Leo sighed "So, the Apocolypse…"

Blake listened as he explained how all of the species had ruled the earth for a certain amount of time, and that the humans time was fast approaching. She listened as he explained how they thought the world was going to end, and the prophecies they had unearthed. She listened as he explained the Wild powers, and the dragons, and the "witch who isn't a witch". Then she listened as he explained the main members of Circle Daybreak, and their continuing search for the fourth wild power.

"And that's where you come in." Leo sighed again. "Aradia, the maiden-well, I suppose she's the mother now- of all witches had a vision, telling her about the second witch child. They are supposed to have this important vision, telling where the fourth Wild Power is."

"So…" Blake said, slowly putting everything together in her head, "What you saying is, I'm supposed to have a vision that finds the fourth wild power?"

Leo sighed again. "pretty much. No pressure."

She glared at him. "hey, no need for the sarcasm."

He rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Okay!" Christy exclaimed. Blake jumped slightly. She had almost forgotten that Christy was there.

_Wow…I must have been really absorbed in that conversation…  
it was because of what we were talking about, of course…not because I was talking to Leo…_

"Back to happier topics! Your not going to have to worry about that for a while, and you still have a little bit to learn about other Night World species-"

"wait, just wait." Blake had just realized something. "You work for this Daybreak Circle, right?

"Circle Daybreak, yea." Christy answered looking confused.

"And you figured out that I was the second witch child."

"uh..yea.." Christy obviously had no idea where she was going with this.

"So, when we met, back in freshman year, you only started hanging out with me because you were assigned to?"

Realization dawned on Christy's face. "No! No, of course not! Well, yes, at first, but it was my assignment! I had to keep a close eye on you! But then we started hanging out, and you were so sweet, and understanding, and _funny. _I swear, you are really my best friend! No, my sister! I love you so much! Seriously, ask Thierry, he like hates me because of how many times I thanked him for assigning me to you! Right Leo?" She turned to Leo desperately.

He grinned. "Ya, she was pretty annoying about it. But, really, she's telling the truth. Promise."

Blake couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. "I…started believing…you…like halfway…through….your crazy rant!" She got up and hugged Christy. "I just wanted to make sure, you know?"

Christy looked like she was deciding whether to be angry or happy. Luckily for Blake, happy won. "Well, I'm glad you believe me." Her face turned serious again. "All right, I guess I can tell you more about the Night World later, for now we need to get back to HQ."

"Why?" now it was Blake's turn to be confused.

Christy looked at her very seriously, willing her to understand. "we're not the only ones who know that you're the second witch child. That attack last night was not an accident."

"Oh! Oh my god, so their after me?" She was panicking now.

"yes, but don't worry! That's why we're taking you to HQ! You'll be _completely_ safe there. "

Obviously, Christy did not understand _why_ she was panicking. Before she could explain, Leo said calmly,

"You can bring your Mother to HQ. You'll have to explain everything, though."

Blake calmed instantly. "Good, good. Well, uh, before I go, can I get my stuff?"

Christy smiled "Of course. Lets go!" She thrust her fist in the air, imitating cheesy hero movies. Leo and Blake both rolled their eyes. Leo jumped up from the bed, and, almost absentmindedly, lowered his hand to help Blake up. She was about to make some sarcastic comment about how she was perfectly capable of standing on her own, but decided to be polite and take his hand.

_Big_ mistake.

* * *

**Alright yea so that chapter was kinda boring sorry. I couldn't really think of what else they would do next besides explain the Night World! I would make it longer, but its been so long since I updated, and I felt like a hypocrite every time I asked someone to update soon.**

**I'll try to make the next chapter exciting! **

**Review? C'mon you know you want too…**


End file.
